lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fluttershy (Creepa-Bot Inc.)
Fluttershy '''is an in-game playable character that is unlocked after completing the My Little Pony: The Movie Story Pack with Twilight Sparkle. Abilities * Flight * Cloud Kicking * Drone Access (Bird) * Parseltongue Doors * Dive (Sea Pony) Quotes Entrance and Exit Animations Entrance * Fluttershy peeks out of the rift. Then she climbs out. Exit * Fluttershy's tail is pulled in to the rift. Fluttershy tries to run away, but is pulled in. Idle Animations * Fluttershy sits down. A bird flies up to her. Fluttershy raises her hoof, and the bird lands on it. She smiles. The bird flies away, and she gets back up. * Fluttershy pushes her mane out of her face. Attack Animations Normal Attack # Fluttershy swings her right hoof. # Fluttershy swings her left hoof. # Fluttershy rushes toward and does a loop in the air. # Fluttershy turns around, bucks with her hind legs, then turns back around. Ground Pound * Fluttershy slams her hooves into the ground, creating a yellow shockwave. Finishing Moves * The enemy runs at Fluttershy. Fluttershy curls into a ball in fear. The enemy trips over her and falls to pieces. * Fluttershy whistles. A flock of birds pick up the enemy and carries them away. Misc. Animations Movement Standing * Fluttershy stands, hunching over, with her hair in front of her face. She looks left, right. Then repeat. Standing on Edge * Fluttershy leans forward, wobbling, with her wings spread out and a look of fear on her face. Tip-Toeing * Fluttershy crouches and slowly walks. Walking * Fluttershy walks at a normal speed. Wading Through Water * Fluttershy wades through the water looking down. Pushing Objects on Slide Puzzles * Same as Rotating Switches. Running * Fluttershy trots Sprinting * Fluttershy gallops. Walking on Balance Beam * Fluttershy slowly walks along the beam with her wings spread out. Jumping * Fluttershy leaps into the air with her front legs tucked in, her hind legs dangling, and her wings spread out. Her front is tilted upwards. Falling Short Height * Fluttershy falls with her front legs out, her hind legs partially tucked in, and her wings still tucked in. Her front is tilted downwards and her hair and tail sway upwards. Falling Tall Height * Fluttershy falls with her body tilted downwards. She is flailing her hooves with a scared look on her face and her wings dangling upwards, her hair and tail doing the same. Landing Short Height * Fluttershy lands on her front hooves on the ground, her back hooves landing quickly after. Her wings flap once, then tuck in. Landing Tall Height * Fluttershy lands on all four of her hooves and stumbles. She shakes her head and tucks her wings in. Grabbing Onto Ledge * Fluttershy grabs onto the ledge with her front hooves with a grunt. Her left hoof slips off. Her wings flap vigorously and she puts her hoof back onto the ledge. Hanging Onto Ledge * Fluttershy hangs onto the ledge with her front hooves. Her wings will occasionally flutter. Moving Left or Right on Ledge * Fluttershy turns her head left or right and jumps a little to the left or right. Her wings flutter when jumping. Climbing '''Up * Fluttershy looks up and climbs up with her hooves. Down * Fluttershy turns her head right and looks down as she climbs down with her hooves. Left * Fluttershy turns her head left and looks left as she climbs left with her hooves. Right * Fluttershy turns her head right and looks right as she climbs right. Flying Through Rift * Fluttershy spreads her wings as her front and back legs dangle behind her. Flying: Idle * Fluttershy flaps her wings with her front hooves tucked in and her hind legs dangling beneath her. Flying: Moving * Fluttershy spreads her wings and flaps them as she flies with her front hooves facing out ahead of Twilight and her hind legs dangling behind her. Flying: Rising * Fluttershy looks up with her front hooves tucked in and her hind legs dangling beneath her as she rises. Flying: Descending * Fluttershy looks down with her front hooves tucked in and her hind legs dangling beneath her as she descends. Flying Trail * Fluttershy's trail when flying is a faint stream of green. Flying: Melee # Fluttershy punches with her left front hoof. # Fluttershy punches with her right front hoof. # Fluttershy does a corkscrew dash. # Fluttershy turns around and bucks, then turns back around. Falling (in areas like the beginning of "The Final Showdown" in the Story Mode * Fluttershy looks down with all her legs spread out and her wings spread out too. Hacking (trust me, it can happen.): Idle * Fluttershy leans left and right. Hacking: Moving * Fluttershy hops. Hacking: Stomping * Fluttershy jumps up and stomps her hooves into the floor. Hacking: "Hacking" Switches * Fluttershy lightly stomps on the switch. Activating Switches Buttons * Fluttershy presses the button with her hoof. Levers * Fluttershy pulls the lever down with her front hooves. Rotating Switches * Fluttershy puts her front hooves on the switch and moves forward on her hind legs. Valve Switches * Fluttershy puts her front hooves on the left side of the valve and turns it from the left to the right. Then she puts her hooves back down. Using Abilities Can’t Use Something * Fluttershy turns to the camera and tilts her head with a confused look, then closes her eyes and shakes her head. Drone Access: Summoning Drone * Fluttershy sits down and whistles a biFluttershy call. The drone flies down from above and lands in front of Fluttershy. Drone Access: Drone * The Drone is a small pink bird. It can fly. Parseltongue Doors * Fluttershy perks up a little, looks at the snake, and talks to him. (See Quotes for line when using Parseltongue Door) Dive Idle on Surface * Fluttershy pushes against the water with her front hooves. Swimming on the Surface * Fluttershy pushes herself forward with her front hooves and back hooves. Diving Underwater * Fluttershy's hind legs burst into a cloud of yellow sparkles, then turn into a fish tail Swimming Underwater * Fluttershy pushes herself toward with her fish tail. Idle On Bottom * Fluttershy floats, looking left, then right, then straight. Her mane is floating as well. Her tail will occasionally swish (if you know what that means.) Walking on the Bottom * Fluttershy drifts toward with her tail. Combat Fighting Stance * Fluttershy leans back with her left front hoof raised, her wings spread out, and an angry look on her face. Grabbing Onto Ground (where you have to rapidly press action) * Fluttershy hangs onto the ground with her front hooves. Her hind legs and wings dangle behind her. Stunned 1 * Fluttershy hovers in the air, curled up in a ball, and sometimes trying to uncurl, only to groan and curl back up. Freeing From Stunned 1 * Fluttershy falls onto the ground, uncurls, and gets back up. Stunned 2 * Fluttershy's legs are packed together and her wings are stuck to her body. She wiggles and struggles. Grabbed by Cyberman * Fluttershy is grabbed by the neck and she flaps her wings vigorously and flails her front legs with a look of terror on her face. Sleeping (Purple Poppies) * Fluttershy sits as her head droops down with her eyes closed. Electrocuted * Fluttershy jolts with all her limbs sticking straight outwards as she is electrocuted with a look of pain on her face. Afraid: Idle * Fluttershy stands and shakes, looking left and right quickly with a look of fear on her face. Afraid: Running * Fluttershy gallops with her mouth open in fear as she yells. Taking Damage * Fluttershy stumbles backwards with her eyes closed and her wings out slightly. Hit by Laser or Sonar * Same as Elemental: Shooting Beam. Sinking * Fluttershy raises her front legs up as she sinks with a look of terror on her face. Riding Vehicles Wheeled/Flying/Underwater Vehicle/Mech * Fluttershy sits down with her front hooves tucked in between her hind legs and her wings tucked in. Riding on Back of Vehicle like Sentry Gun or Other * Fluttershy is in a standing position. She has her front hooves on top of whatever she’s riding, with her wings tucked in. Riding Brutal Bloom (Swooping Evil Rebuild 2) * Fluttershy’s hind legs and tail are outside. The rest of her is inside the Brutal Bloom. Her hind legs are wiggling in panic. Picking Up Objects like Companion Cube or other * Same as Picking Up Maze Pieces. Can also run, however, like Chell. Using Keystones Chroma: When Colored * Fluttershy's body, mane, and tail are colored, excluding the cutie mark and eyes. Elemental: Shooting Beam * Fluttershy reaches out with her right hoof with her wings spread out. Scale: Picking Up Maze Pieces * Fluttershy knocks the Maze Piece into the air and onto her back. Scale: Throwing Maze Pieces * Fluttershy thrusts her back and launches the Maze Piece. Scale: Standing Under Maze Piece On Tracks * Fluttershy puts her right hoof above her head to push up the Maze Piece. Scale: Moving Under Maze Piece On Tracks * Fluttershy walks, keeping her hoof above her head. Locate: Opening Rift * Fluttershy sits down, spreads her wings, closes her eyes, and raises her front hooves up. Other Building * Fluttershy tosses the pieces with her front hooves. Category:My Little Pony Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Story Pack Characters Category:Customs by Creepa-Bot Inc. Category:Custom characters by Creepa-Bot Inc. Category:Characters Category:Flight Category:Dive Category:Parseltongue Doors Category:Cloud Kicking Category:Stealth